Hiou No Sakura
by I Have No Life At All
Summary: Sakura, who has for so long been considered a member of the Leaf Village, may not have started out there. What could have driven her to leave her old village behind? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

Hiou No Sakura

(Secrets of the Cherry Blossom)

Doesn't the Japanese name just sound so much cooler and less cheesy? There's some major spoilers in here, including the name and possibly the abilities of the Akatsuki Leader, the name and abilities of the (Previously) Unnamed Member, and some references to the training of the two of them. I would recommend that you read about them before you read this.

_Prologue_

_She ran. She ran through the rain as though her life depended on it. It probably did, for her Mother to have sent her away so urgently._

(Flash Back)

"Sakura, you have to get out of here." her Mother said.

"What? Why do I..."

"Don't ask questions. There's no time." She paused, and reached into the pocket of her robe. "Here, take this," she said as she pressed bills with the mark of the Leaf village on them into her daughter's small hands. "Run as fast as you can into the Land of Fire. You remember it right?" She paused, and Sakura nodded her head. "Good. You want to go to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and _stay there_. You'll be safe."

"Safe? But, I'm safe here." Sakura said.

"No. Not anymore." her Mother replied sadly. She paused, and then looked to her right, as though she heard something. "There's no more time. You have to go now!" she said, pushing her small daughter through the door.

Sakura stumbled out into the rainy night. She turned back just in time to see the door closing, locking her out. She looked sad, but then remembered that she was supposed to go to the Village of the Leaves. She turned towards her destination, took one last look back, and then left.

(End Flash Back)

_She was almost to the Leaf Village. _

Just a little bit farther..._ she kept telling herself. She knew that she couldn't keep going for much longer._

_Then, finally, the huge gates of the Leaf Village came into view. She smiled, and tried to go faster. But she was so tired, and she had been running so long, that she could only get a little bit farther before being stopped by a painful stitch. _

_She winced, but then continued on at a walk. She felt as though she could collapse at any moment. She couldn't let that happen, not after she was so close now! _

_He was cold. He was wet. _Why_ did he have to get stuck guarding the gate on such a miserable night?! It wasn't like anything was going to happen anyway. _

_Just then, a bush rustled a little ways ahead. He drew a kunai from his pouch. _Me and my big mouth..._ he thought._

_A little girl with pink hair stumbled from the bush, clutching her side. He relaxed a little. It wasn't likely that she was a threat. _

_The girl collapsed. He gasped. He jumped over to her, and checked her pulse. He exhaled his breath. She was okay. _

"_Hey! I could use some help over here!" he called to the other guards. They came over, and one of them took her to the hospital, saying that his shift was almost over anyway._

_As the guard carried the limp form of Sakura to the hospital, a lone silhouette stared from the distance..._

**Oooh, very mysterious, isn't it? I wonder what the problem was...**

**Please review.**

**I Have No Life At All**


	2. Reminiscences

Hiou No Sakura

**Hi, all! Please note, Sakura (and everyone else) is now 20.**

Sakura shot up from her bed, clutching the covers. She sighed. It had been thirteen _years_ since that had happened, and she still had nightmares about it...

Knowing that she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, she climbed out of bed. The alarm clock read 4:57 A.M. Sakura sighed again. Well, she was already awake, so she might as well get ready for that day's training.

She grabbed a set of clothes from the dresser, and went into the bathroom. She undressed and got into the shower, letting the hot water wake her up as she thought about her nightmare.

It was the same one she always had, and she knew exactly what it meant. Thirteen years ago, her adoptive mother had thrown her out into the rain, with nothing but a few strange bills and the memory of a trip taken three years ago to help her along. Supposedly, there was some unknown "danger" that would not allow Sakura to stay in that village for any longer.

Sakura grimaced. Unknown danger indeed! Her mother had abandoned her!

**If she abandoned you, then why would she give you money?**

Well, her inner _did_ have a point, there... Sakura could only hope that it was a good one.

The other part of her dreams that she didn't get was that she was having them _now_. Sure, she'd had nightmares of that night since it happened, but they were few and far between. She was having them every night now!

**Maybe the "danger" is finally coming after you...**

_Please. There is no danger. There never was!_

**You have no proof of that.**

Sakura wanted to argue, but she knew that her inner was right. She would just have to hope that she wasn't right about everything...

**Uh-oh... that doesn't sound good... **

**In case you haven't noticed, Inner Sakura doesn't represent Sakura's hidden feelings in this story. She's more like a biased opinion that allows Sakura to see things from different perspectives, instead of just her own. It's actually very useful in a story like this. **

**Next chapter, pairing(s) are revealed. **

**I Have No Life At All**


	3. Author's Note

Alright, I know that it's been forever, those few of you who care to look at this fanfic, but I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a little longer. I'm restarting from the very beginning, because it's been so long since I last looked at this one.

If I ever get it up, those who remember to look will be textually congratulated.

IHaveNoLifeAtAll


End file.
